


Just Friends

by hueyduckfan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby Huey and Dewey and Louie Duck, Dewey is a Show-Off, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, F/M, Family Bonding, Growing Up, High School, Huey Duck Needs a Hug, Huey Duck-centric, Humor, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Love Triangles, M/M, Meet the Family, Middle School, Older Sibling Huey Duck, Overprotective Parent, Parent Donald Duck, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sibling Bonding, Somewhat Toxic Relationship, Tourette's Syndrome, jealous sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueyduckfan/pseuds/hueyduckfan
Summary: The duck family is growing up.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Huey Duck, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Daisy Duck/Gladstone Gander, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Launchpad McQuack, Dewey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Donald Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Drake Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Duck Family & Lena & Violet Sabrewing (Disney: DuckTales), Huey Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Huey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck/Gosalyn Mallard, Huey Duck/Lena, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Indy Sabrewing & Ty Sabrewing & Violet Sabrewing, Indy Sabrewing/Ty Sabrewing, José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Indy Sabrewing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. School

“Are you sure you have everything?” said Donald in a worried tone.

“Relax, they’ll be with me. I’m experienced with Middle School.” Lena proclaimed with confidence. 

Donald just looked at her dryly.

“They will also have each other.” said Violet, with a smile.

This seemed to ease Donald’s worries a little bit. But he still hesitated to let the boys and Webby go. Eventually, the 6 were sitting in the car. They were all silent, Webby and the boys all felt a weird mixture of dread and excitement. This was their first day of school.  _ Ever _ . It felt like an eternity, just sitting in silence, but eventually, they saw it.  Flintheart Glomgold Middle School. Yup,  _ THAT _ Flintheart Glomgold . He owned a lot of buildings in Duckburg, so he obviously named them after himself. As the kids filed out of the car, Della, who was driving, looked at them with a smile.

“You’ll be great!” she said, sensing their unease. 

As they left, Huey stayed behind causing the others to look  a him.

“C’mon Huey!” Dewey said impatiently.

“You guys go on without me.” he said while trembling nervously.

This caused the others to worry.

“What’s wrong?” said Dewey in a concerned voice.

“Don’t you remember all those movies? There’s always a bully! They pick on the nerdy kid, and guess what? I’M THE NERDY KID! I AM GOING TO GET BULLIED!!”

“You always say not believe everything you see on TV, besides, those are all about High School.”

“It’s in any movie, show, or text about school! It has to have some base in facts!”

“Look,” Lena chimed in, “If anyone bullies any of you,” she looks at her friends, “they’ll wish they were never born.”

“Stop ‘ yer yappin ’  McDucks !” said the familiar fake Scottish accent, that of  Flintheart Glomgold , “School starts in 30 minutes!” He looked at the car, “And you!” he said, “Get out ‘ a ‘ere!”

Della stared at him for a second before driving off. She had wanted to say something, she had wanted to calm down her son, but all she could focus on at the time was pulling on her damn shirt. Tourette’s sucks.


	2. Groups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids prepare for their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something is in parenthesis, that means Sharkbomb is saying it.

“What?” said Louie in an annoyed voice, “You want to introduce us as ‘your weird sister’s friends?’ WHY?”

“I have a reputation to uphold,” Lena said, “besides, they already know any friend of my sister’s is a friend of mine.”

All 3 triplets stared at her dryly, very similarly to their Uncle Donald.

“Fine.” Louie finally agreed with a sigh.

“Oh, one more thing,” Lena said.

“What?”

“DO NOT try to hang out with me and my friends at lunch. I prefer spending time with you guys, I promise, but, like I said, I have a reputation to uphold.”

“GUYS!” Dewey screamed suddenly, “I have an amazing idea!”

The others just looked at him.

“We have Uncle Scrooge buy the school,” he went on, “and rename it to  Dewford Dew- nior High!”

The others looked at him for a minute, and then they continued walking. Sighing from defeat, Dewey slowly walked his way back to the group.

“Here we are!” exclaimed Lena, “The cafeteria! We get a 2-hour break in the middle of the day to do whatever we want!”

Huey looked around, so many kids were here. Some he recognized from Duckburg and Junior Woodchucks, but most were new faces.

“All right, can I have everyone’s attention?” people started quieting down to look at the woman speaking, Zan  Owlson , “Hello students, I would like you to separate by grade. 6 th by the door, 7 th by the exit, and 8 th by the music hallway. You will receive instructions on homeroom by your grade level administrators.”

Lena and Webby said their goodbyes to the others as they went off to the 7 th grade area.

“Hello children,” said a big man in a silly voice, “I'm the 6 th grade administrator. I want you to make groups of 5, those will be your classmates throughout the entirety of middle school.”

The boys and Violet obviously stuck together, but they needed a 5 th .

“(Hello nerds.)” said a voice that made Louie sigh. The group turned around to see  Flintheart Glomgold holding a puppet... of himself. “(I’m  Sharkbomb , the most radical kid who thinks Scottish people are dummies.) WHAT?! I’m the most Scottish duck in the world! (So?) But that means you think I’m a dummy! (Yep. Screw you, Dad.)”

Glomgold then started wrestling with his hand, ripping  Sharkbomb’s head off. He stared at the group awkwardly, before quickly walking away, clearly  embarassed .

Meanwhile, Lena was introducing Webby to her friends, equally repulsed yet obsessed with her stories that went into gruesome detail. She was quickly accepted by the group. Then, the bell rung, meaning it was time for the first class of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback in the comments :)


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey has a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has self-hate, but nothing beyond that.

Huey lay in his bed thinking about her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. He took out his phone and found a group shot. Lena. She was barely visible in the photo, but still in the frame just enough to make his heart flutter. In a movie this would be romantic, but Huey just felt creepy. He knew where they lived, and even thought about sneaking into her room and singing a romantic song, but that would just be weird. Why did he even see her like this? They weren’t even friends, friendly acquaintances, maybe, if he was lucky. He sighed, looking at his bag. School was exciting, but also scary. He was shocked when he heard her.

“Hubert?” Violet asked, snapping him back into reality.

“Sorry, I was just... thinking about someone special.” he said while blushing.

“Like Lena?”

“What? How-I?”

“I’m not good at picking up social cues, but I know my sister. I like to keep an eye on her, and I see you looking at her. A lot.” she got a smirk on her face, and continued, “You seem especially interested in her backside, if you know what I am saying.”

“Stop.”

“Sorry, just having a little bit of fun.”

Louie and Dewey walked up to the table with a stack of books.

“All right, we got the books, now the nerds can do the work.” Dewey said as he and Louie walked away and started playing on their phones.

Violet looked at Huey, giggling, causing him to blush. Unbeknownst to them, Louie was filming.

Back at the mansion Della stared at herself in the mirror.  _ Why?  _ She thought.  _ Why do I even exist? All I do is slow everyone down when I come on adventure, I’m ugly, _ she stopped when she had to pull her shirt,  _ and this. I hate having Tourette’s. I don’t deserve anything good I’ve gotten. _ She walked away, tears in her eyes. Donald usually noticed her sadness, but he was too busy. He ignored her, like she was a ghost. Then she saw Daisy. Donald ignored his twin sister for his girlfriend of 3 weeks. Della knew she had to end this once and for all.


	4. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena introduces her boyfriend to the Sabrewing family, and the school obsesses over the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, school got in the way, and this was also a lot longer than previous ones.

“It was funny.” said Louie innocently.

“But I don’t like her like that!” Huey said angrily.

“What are you talking about?” said Webby, entering the triplets room.

“Someone,” said Huey looking at his younger brother, “filmed a video of me and Violet, and called it ‘Nerd love.’”

“I didn’t know you two felt that way.” she said.

“We don’t!”

“Then why was she giggling while you were blushing?” said Louie.

“We were talking about something personal!”

At the Sabrewing household, Lena was setting the table and cleaning the house. Indy, Ty, and Violet just stared in confusion. The doorbell rang, revealing a teenage boy.

“Indy, Ty, Violet, this is my boyfriend. His name is Bully Beagle.”

“If I’m not mistaken, he is in the 8th grade.” said Violet.

“Yeah, the biggest flex for a boy is dating someone in the grade below, and the biggest flex for a girl is dating someone in the grade above.”

“So,” said a concerned sounding Ty, “how long have you 2 been been dating?”

“A year and a half.”

“Oh, uh, we should, er, cook dinner.”

Lena looked at Violet and saw a slight frown on her face.

“Why don’t you take Bully and get to know him better, and me and Vi will talk.”

“Oh, uh, we should, um... ok.”

Lena looked at Violet once they left.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.  
“Aside from the fact that everyone in our grade thinks that Hubert and I are a couple, I’m completely fine.”

“Aw, you guys would be cute together.”

“But we do not feel that way about each other.”

“How do you know?” Lena said teasingly.

“We talked about our crushes.”

“Who’s yours?”

“Well...”

The next day at school, everyone was talking about couples. They talked about how Lena and Bully, the 2 most popular kids in school, were dating, and the two nerds, Huey and Violet were together. And of course, with the school dance coming up soon, people were only gossiping more. Lena had announced she wouldn’t be attending the dance, so all eyes were on the lovenerds. As the day drew closer, people stopped caring about them, and started focusing on getting dates for themselves. This was easy for Dewey, as his personality attracted a lot of attention, most of it good. In fact, he had already gone through at least 15 girlfriends before quickly deciding they weren’t his soulmate. Unfortunately, he decided to make a line for any girl interested, and he felt it necessary to put it in front of a classroom. Where class was about to start. Many girls started fighting about who would go first, while Violet walked up to the room.

“Oh, sorry Vi, let me move so you can get to class.” said Dewey.

She hesitated.

“Vi?”

With a sigh, she looked at him, and quietly said “Do you want to go to the dance with me?’

Dewey looked at her with a flustered look on his face “I, uh-”

He was quickly cut off by a chorus of laughter, coming from the girls who were fighting to be first in line. They quickly went back to fighting. With them distracted, Dewey took Violet’s hand and ran into the janitor’s closet. He closed the door and locked it.

“I saw this in a movie once.” said Dewey while looking at her.

Meanwhile, Huey was getting frustrated. Since Violet wasn’t there, he had to work with Louie. He was going to work with Sharkbomb, but Glomgold ripped off his head. Again. So when the bell rang, he immediately looked for Violet. He didn’t find her at her locker, so he kept looking. He figured he could look in the library, but he heard laughter in the janitor’s closet. He immediately recognized the voices.

“Are you two sure you should be doing that in school?” he said jokingly.

This startled the pair, who quickly came out. Later, at the mansion, Huey and Webby were talking, and they later got on the topic of the dance.

“Did you maybe want to go with me?” said Webby, in a meek tone.

Huey looked at her, unsure of how to feel. “Sure.” he said.

She looked at him with an awkward smile, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will (hopefully) come out quicker.


End file.
